endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Atmospheric Filtration
Atmospheric Filtration is a technology on the Economy and Trade technology tree. It allows Ash-type planets to be colonized and to build Luxuries Lottery. "A first step in purifying and preparing planets for colonization or terraforming consists of reducing toxic elements in the atmosphere and creating tolerable chemical balances." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Pacifists Luxuries Lottery * +5 approval per Luxury deposit * -16 Dust Upkeep * Political Impact: Ecologists Cost: 1120 Industry "A shameless grab for popularity, the Luxuries Lottery nonetheless is an effective means by which governments can gain their citizens' ''goodwill. Run by networked machines across the system, for each Luxury Deposit discovered, a monthly lottery brings a glittering windfall to one lucky individual." Colonize Ash *Allows the colonization of Ash-type Planets. Cost 320 Industry "Attempts to colonize Ash-type planets without some form of topological control has a long history of failure. Life-sustaining habitats desiccating to the point of death and greenhouses succumbing to irreversible desertification were not unknown. Fortunately, with improved technologies these problems are a thing of the past." Atmospheric Filtration (Gene Hunter Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Luxuries Lottery by the following Glorification of the Gorgeous * +10 approval per Luxury deposit * -16 Dust Upkeep * Political Impact: Ecologists Cost: 1120 Industry "Appreciation of the marvelous is important to Horatio, for how else could he appreciate himself? Once constructed, an annual "Glitter and Gold" celebration is held in this palace of impeccable taste in order to glorify the resplendent bounties of the empire." Atmospheric Filtration (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Colonize Ash with Colonize Forest and Colonize Monsoon. "The host of hostile or unpleasant chemicals and particles that bombard the Riftborn can damage both their bodies and their morale. While in theory they are immune to problems of terraformation, in reality they much prefer sterile, empty atmospheres." Colonize Forest *Allows the colonization of Forest-type Planets. "Provided your potential colonists aren't dendrophobic (afraid of trees), Forest-type worlds with their wealth of food and fuel will provide little trouble for settlers." Colonize Monsoon *Allows the colonization of Monsoon-type Planets. "Surviving the mighty rainstorms that can wrack Monsoon-type worlds might be thought the biggest challenge to colonizing these planets, but there are other challenges like dealing with the microbial disease that can spring from flooded plains." Ex-Atmospheric Filtration (Metafolding Affinity) This version adds a new Unique Improvement, Filter Barges. Filter Barges * +1 Titanium on Empire * +1 Hyperium on Empire * (Can only be built once per empire) * Political Impact: Industrialists * Upkeep: 16 Dust Cost: 1120 Industry, 50 Manpower Atmospheric Filtration (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Ash to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "A first step in purifying and preparing planets for colonization or terraforming consists of reducing toxic elements in the atmosphere. The Unfallen have a native expertise in environmental purification, and applying advanced scientific methods further improves this." Category:Technology Category:Horatio Category:Riftborn Category:Unfallen